The Force of Chaos Turns to Lust
by EXREMEFanfiction
Summary: What would have happened if Ike had touched Lehran's Medallion? Takes place in early PoR. Extremely slight spoilers for FE:9. Lemon. IkeXMist. Rated M for rape scene.


Yeah, I'm sure alot of people don't like incest rape, but still, meh. It was the only plot I could think of to go along with a lemon.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fire Emblem. Silly rabbit

Also, can someone tell me what the difference between a lemon and a lime is?

--

"HIYA!!" Ike bellowed as his Regal Sword sliced across a nearby tree, leaving a fresh scar to accompany the many elder ones in it's wake. The Greil Camp was quite lonely today, so the Ranger had decided to catch up on training he had lost since his joining of his father's employees. Most of the mercenaries, including Greil himself, had left for various jobs around town. Oscar, Rhys and Rolf however were out in the marketplace shopping. Ike had been left in charge of watching over the campsite, as well as Mist. He had done this many times before, but yesterday's quarrel with pirates had gotten him rather hyper, and he didn't have the resolve to sit still for 11 minutes.

Ike was outside the Greil Mercenary camp's west entrance, testing his abilities against a poor oak that many of his comrades had previously used as a slicing/chopping/stabbing bag. Mist was inside cooking meals for when the others returned; Ike could already smell it's deliciousness, though he continued pounding upon his opponent. As he brought his arm down for what was supposed to be a critical hit, a small yellow bird came out of no where, flying right into his eye. In response, Ike's hand involuntarily shot up to his face, bringing his sword down upon his back.

"Ah!" He cried, falling to his knees. The wound wasn't life threatening, though it had coated his weapon in his own blood. Gritting his teeth, Ike slowly removed the Regal Sword from his wound. "Mist!" he called toward the camp, wincing as he turned around.

The young girl emerged from the opening, looking rather annoyed. "Ike, was is it this ti-- Oh my God!"

About 20 minutes, a few vulneraries and a lengthy explanation later, Ike was for the most part heal. "I swear Ike..." started Mist, shaking her head, "What AM I going to do with you?"

Ike chuckled. "I guess you're sort of helpful under certain circumstances."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" She barked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that your stew I smell burning?" Ike slipped, smirking.

"Eek!" She gasped, "My stew!!" She began to sprint back to the campsite, but she stopped mid-step. Her gaze shot down at and around her feet, and then back at Ike. "Oh no! The strap must've broken!" She cried, pointing to a spot on the ground near Ike. Looking to the side, Ike saw Mist's prized medallion on the ground. "Can you get it for me?"

"Mist, father forbid me from laying a hand on it. Can't yo--"

"Oh come on! It's just once!"

"I don't think it would be a good idea, Mi--"

"Okay, fine. I guess you don't want any stew then..."

"Wait, wait!" Ike stared at the medallion; It couldn't hurt just this once, right? "Fine." He said, reaching over to grab it. "But only this one time." His fingers clasped around it's edges, and that was all that Ike remembered.

Mist was perplexed as the color drained from her brother's eyes, his face losing all of it's emotion. His hands drifted to his upper-chest, tying the medallion around his neck, and dropping it under his shirt. Mist, a bit anxious now, walked up to her brother, sitting beside him. "Hahaha. Very funny, Ike."

After a few moments of silence, Mist leaned in closer to the swordsman. "... Ike?... Are you okay?" When there was no answer, she rose to her feet, worry flooding her face. "J-Just hold on Ike! I'll go get help!" She turned toward the camp with intention to run, but was tripped by Ike's hand grabbing her ankle. She fell to the ground. "Ike! Let go!" She snapped frantically, turning to look at her captured foot as it tugged unsuccessfully to free itself from Ike's unyielding grip. He pulled the girl's struggling body towards his own as she whimpered and grunted in fear and urgency. Once in reach, he grabbed her by the neck, stood up, and slammed her against a nearby tree, face forward. Coming up behind her, Ike's hand slowly moved down her side and back up her ribs, before squeezing her breast through her shirt. "No! Ike! What are you doing!?" She screamed as he began to lick her neck, his tongue making circles on her soft skin. Mist realised that this was getting really bad really quickly, and knew she had to get out of there before something really horrible happened. As Ike moved his free hand down her stomach towards her crotch, she tried to wriggle out of his grip, only to have her brother's body slamming her into the tree, pinning the girl immobile.

Responding to her attempt to escape, Ike began to grind his hips into her young virgin ass. As one of his hands groped her breast, the other crawled under her skirt and began to rub her womanhood through her panties. "Help!... Someone!... Help!" Cried Mist in between moans. She soon realised that there was no one to help her, and tears began to run down her face. "Please!... Sniff... Ike!... Please Sto-ho-ho-hop!" Sadly, the Ranger paid no attention. He ran his tongue up her face and into her ear, licking and kissing the folds and earlobe. His hands moved to her curves, and forced her shirt off. After throwing it aside, both of Ike's hands shot up her stomach and cupped her breasts. He squeezed his little sister's nipples, making the girl moan even more between sobs. Mist could feel her brother's erection grinding against her ass through their clothes; his hard penis caressing the inside of her cheeks.

Ike soon removed the young girl's bra, and his hands continued to violate Mist's breasts; His fingers pinching her small nipples as the base of his hand squeezed the soft surrounding flesh. The girl attempted to resist, but her pitiful frame was nothing compared to the older boy's strength. After a few minutes of playing with Mist's chest, Ike crouched to his knees. He raised her skirt and positioned it on top of her buttocks, revealing her pink panties clinging to her young, innocent ass. Ike shoved his face into her delicate folds, breathing in her sweet scent and licking the sweat on her underwear. Mist gasped as Ike helped himself to her ass crack, trying to protest but only managing a few loud 'Ah!'s and 'Uh!'s. The young man's tongue danced around the rim of her anus, drenching the back of her panties, and causing the wet spot on the front of her panties to intensify. He licked his way down to her crotch, his tongue lapping at it's damp front.

"No! Not there!" Cried Mist, trying to break to the side, but Ike's hands had a firm grim on the sides of her hips. His mouth sucked at the sweet liquid dripping through the fabric, as his tongue poked her soft womanhood. After a few moments, Ike's tongue found Mist's clitoris. She gasped as her brother licked her most sensitive spot. "No! Ike! You can't!" She arched her back, moaning loudly, until she couldn't stand it anymore. Her first orgasm spread over her like a wave as she drenched her panties in her virgin juices. Mist stood against the tree, shaking from head to foot, as Ike indulged her dripping underwear. He then stood up, pressing his teenage body against Mist's shivering one. He unbuckled his belt, letting his pants fall to the ground. His penis sprung up as he stepped out of his pants, it's shaft resting against Mist's ass. Ike shoved his manhood between his sister's legs, rubbing it against her panties. She cried with ecstasy as Ike pumped his penis between her thighs, her pussy juices slathering all over her legs. He slowly took off her panties, letting her liquids part slowly from her vagina.

Ike lifted her left leg over his hip, exposing her dripping womanhood fully. The swordsman positioned his throbbing cock over Mist's entrance as the sobbing girl braced herself. She had lost all hope of escape. All she could do was stand there, a crushed spirit, muttering pleas that she knew would not bring her any mercy. "Please... Sniff Sniff... Ike... Please... I... Sniff... I d-don't want this..."

Ike's penis pushed into her warm walls with no sympathy. The girl arched, tears flooding from her face as the pain of her brother's unyielding manhood pumped in and out of her bloodied core. Leaning in, he began to suck one of her breasts as he continued to pound unforgivingly at his sister's pussy. Mist screamed in pain and ecstasy as Ike tongued her nipple, his hips grinding into the poor girl's groin until she couldn't stand it anymore. Her second orgasm racked her body with more intensity than the first, not only causing her to almost fall from the impact, but caused her to gush urine over Ike's penis. At this, Ike gave one final, painful shove, before blowing his load into Mist's tiny snatch. She moaned as her brother pumped what seemed to be a never ending amount of sperm into her. As Ike withdrew his cock from her pulsating womanhood, Mist only leaned against the tree, panting as the thick, white seed of her brother slowly oozed out of her.

Before she could think to run away, however, Ike had grabbed her again, turning her around so that she was facing him. He held her against the tree with one arm, while the other slid down to her crotch. Using two fingers, he caught some of the liquids from her loins. Raising his hand back to her face, he forced his fingers into her mouth. She winced as he drove a mixture of her own cum, urine, blood, and sweat, as well as Ike's sperm, across her tongue. He lowered his head, kissing her neck, causing her to swallow the mixture out of surprise. His hand made a few more trips down her legs and back to feed her more helpings of their combined juices. His fingers rode around her mouth, filling her senses with the salty taste. Each time Ike ran his tongue up her throat, the soft pressure made her swallow the liquids Ike fed her. After all the concoction had been eaten, Ike moved up, kissing Mist on the lips, his tongue diving into her mouth. The girl tried to pull her face away, but he had already clasped her corpus between his lips, and began sucking her tongue. He caressed her bare breast with one hand, and slid his other down to her entrance. He rubbed it's folds before inserting his two middle fingers inside her womanhood, the running debree from her last orgasm coating his finger as he wriggled them inside of her.

However, this kissing-state did not last long. Ike pulled away from Mist, a string of saliva trailing from their mouths. Grasping the top of her head, he forced her head to his waist-level. Mist groaned with hopeless fear and dread as Ike's erection prodded her face, precum collecting at it's tip. The young man forced his fingers through her lips, prying her jaw open, and forcing his erection into her mouth. Even more tears streamed down her face, whines and whimpers lacing the grunts that followed every entrance of his penis into her mouth. She winced as it violently slammed against the back of her throat, Ike's salty precum running down into her stomach. After a few minutes, Ike grabbed the back of her head, forcing his manhood deeper into her mouth, unleashing his sperm inside of it. Mist gagged on the semen, coughing it up into Ike's awaiting hand.

The swordsman grabbed her by the neck, throwing her to the side. She was now on her hands and knees, still coughing up Ike's sperm. He reached around her, grabbing her breasts, and bringing her towards his body so that she was now sitting in his lap. Mist whimpered as her brother's erection shot up between her legs, it's shaft pressed tightly against her entrance. Ike cupped the girl's breasts in his hands, smothering them in his semen. She gasped as she felt his hands rubbing all over her breasts, coating them in a thick layer of sperm. After assuring that Mist's breasts were covered with his seed, he lowered his hips before bucking them into her snatch. Although she was used to the abuse by now, she still let out a scream as her brother's manhood yet again pounded into her warm walls. Ike violently wrapped his arms around her chest, forcing her into his crushing embrace. With every slamming motion of the ranger's hips, Mist exploded into fits of pain, and, though she regretted it, pleasure. Her constant moan was littered with hics and gasps every time she felt his rod bashing through her entrance. As Ike's penis violated her most private areas, his hands slid over slid over her lubricated breasts. She hand to grind her teeth to bite back the intensity of her third orgasm as it consumed her petite.

She fell back to her hands and knees, sperm leaking from her crotch. Ike's finger scooped out his cum from her vagina, while the girl tried to collect herself. He rubbed the semen into her ass crack, covering her hole. Mist wondered what her brother was doing, but then she felt something prod on her star. "No! Ike! Please! Anything but there! Please I'm begging yo--" She cried as loud as she could, but before she could finish, it was too late. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Ike's erection entered her anus. "Ike please! I-It hurts!" she pleaded, but she got no sympathy from her brother. Her cries bellowed out around them as his cock was continually engulfed by her tight asshole. The pain was so intense that she felt as if her insides were ripping apart. Within seconds, every inch of Ike's penis had been eaten by her ass. Tears erupted from her eyes as the swordsmen began pumping in and out of her at a moderate pace, her hole throbbing in pain with every thrust. Ike's unforgiving cock pounded her harder than he had any of the times before, his sister's screams of pain being proof. Mist clawed at the ground as her brother's cock violated her anus; the pain was just too much. She felt his manhood throbbing inside her, as Ike's thrusts becoming even more powerful.

Ike unleashed his load into Mist's raw asshole, before pulling his penis out and letting her fall to the ground. The girl just lay there, staring to the side, unblinking. She had gone into shock, though she would resume normal functions in a few hours. Ike just towered over her, no thoughts passing through his chaos-stricken mind, as he stared down at the unconscious heap that was his younger sister. Ike took her shirt that he had ripped off earlier and covered her blank face with it. He recovered his pants, and retied the belt to his waist.

With that, Ike turned, walking towards an unknown location, the medallion swaying from his neck.


End file.
